The Taxi Cab
by psilocybin
Summary: Akane has her own reasons to go to Chouji City. How does she feel? Will she ever sort herself out? {Akane - Yanagi's implied) Oneshot. One of my first fanfics. :)


First off, this is one of my first fanfics, so please be kind. Second, I used the Japanese names since they just sound better in fanfic (Well, I personally think so), at least, the way I write they do.  
  
So.  
Akane-Whitney; Kogane- Goldenrod; Chouji- Mahogany; Yanagi- Pryce  
  
Please try to enjoy. :) 

* * *

"Can you take me to Chouji City?"  
  
Finally, a taxi stopped. I was about to get extremely irritated of waiting. A fine way to treat a girl!  
  
I sat down in the leather seats in the back of the taxi. It Smelled like smoke in here. Certainly not the most glamorous way to go, but it's fairly practical I guess.  
  
I held a little package in my lap. Soon, I'd be able to see him! I just hope I don't wuss out like I always do... 

* * *

Happy Mushroom Productions presents...  
"The Taxi Cab"  
  
by Kima

* * *

"I see, you've got a long distance relationship, huh?"  
  
I jumped up in surprise. Oh, the taxi driver. Apparently he noticed the little lacy package.  
  
"N-Not exactly," I replied calmly as possible as one could after being startled.  
  
He turned his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No?"  
  
I turned my head to the window so I could advoid eye contact. "I just wish..." I turned my head to face him.  
  
"Car!"  
  
He jumped and faced the road.  
  
"Sweet lord!" he exclaimed as he swerved to miss the other person. Great, the other driver's yelling at us. Ooh, the finger. Great, just great. I'm already antsy enough as it.  
  
We were silent for a few moments.  
  
"Listen, miss, I'm terribly sorry," he said finally.  
  
I guess it would be nice to stop fuming for a few moments.  
  
"It's alright. And, call me Akane."  
  
I could see him smile. "Akane, huh? That's pretty." He paused.  
  
"Oh! You're the Kogane City gym leader? Wow! It's great to meet you!"  
  
Wow, his attitude suddenly changed. Surprise.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "You're not from here are you?"  
  
"Not really. I just moved here a few months ago," I saw him smiling still. Well, at least he's a jolly man.  
  
We went into another awkward silence again. I squirmed in my seat out of anxiety. Was it really this long of a drive?  
  
"How much longer?" I whined. I'm going to crack any minute now.  
  
"About..." He looked at the map laying in the passenger's seat. "Eh... Another couple of hours."  
  
'Great,' I thought while I slumped back into the seat.  
  
I fiddled with the broken ashtray in the car door. There was nothing else to do. I started squirming again.  
  
"He's that special, huh?" the taxi driver asked. Why is he such a snoop?  
  
I hesitated. "I guess so." I saw him smile again.  
  
"Young love's so sweet. I remember when my wife and I got together."  
  
'Young on one half I guess you could say,' I thought to myself blushing.  
  
"How did you and her get together?" I asked. Heh, I'm doing exactly what he's doing.  
  
He paused for a moment. I was hoping it wasn't another awkward silence. He started smiling again.  
  
"We were both volunteering at the mall around Christmas. I was Santa, she was my helper elf," he replied beaming.  
  
"That's so sweet," I smiled, feeling more at ease. My eyes started closing, and soon afterwards I was fast asleep. 

* * *

"-ne... -kane... Miss Akane!" he shouted, trying to wake me up. "We're about to enter Chouji, you need to tell me where to drop you off."  
  
"Nh...?" I groaned. "Oh, at the gym if you can."  
  
How long has he been waiting there, I wonder? I started to tense up.  
  
"The gym, huh?" He turned to the right.  
  
We went through yet -another- awkward silence. How many did we go through? It seemed like alot.  
  
Oh God. We were here. I see -him-. He looks bored. Can he see me? So many thoughts were going through my head.  
  
"Here we are!" the driver said cheerfully. Wow, way to go Captain Obvious.  
  
I payed him and gulped. "Thanks," I said while getting out of the car.  
  
He nodded his head in response.  
  
I got out and started to run.  
  
"Yanagi! Yanagi!" I shouted going as fast as a pair of sandles would allow me to go.  
  
He looked up and a big smile spread across his face.  
  
"Akane-cha-!" He stopped in mid-sentence from the tremendous hug I gave him.  
  
I looked over to the street and the cab was still there. The driver was there. He looked like he was in shock.  
  
I waved to him. "Thanks!" He smiled and nodded again and then drove off.  
  
The slightly ol- alright, -way- older man looked down at me.  
  
"What have you been up to?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
I grabbed his hand and slightly tugged towards the direction of the gym.  
  
"I h-have something i-i-important to tell you," I stuttered; blushing.  
  
end 

* * *

Personally, I'm not terribly happy with it, but I hoped you liked it. I think I added too much dialog as well... I'll need to try to fix that in future projects.  
And no, I don't like this pairing for any sick reasons, I just find it terribly... Cute.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank my friend Tsuji for reading this over for me. Mush appreciated, dude. :) 


End file.
